Run To Me
by Goldberry
Summary: In a field of golden wheat, Relena wonders at the love she has found, and awaits the coming of her heart. [1xR,6x9]


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, guys, I'm still alive. Sorry I've haven't written for awhile, what can I say? College. Anyway, hope you like this one. Just had to get some sappyness out of my head. Got the title from some song I heard on the radio and I got this story from it. Read on and review!  
  
  
Run To Me  
  
Relena walked slowly through the field, letting the wind play in her hair. It was down today, cascading down her back like ribbons of gold. She ran her fingers over the tall grass around her, breathing in the flower rich scent of spring. She could almost be alone out here. Almost. She didn't harbor any illusions about the day. Noin and Milliardo stood a small distance away, talking amongst themselves, their minds on the day's activities. They were her bodyguards this morning, since Heero was away, but she didn't mind. They didn't bother her silent contemplation so she ignored their presence and tried to regain the brief silence she had had in her mind.   
  
It wasn't to be, though. She worried about Heero when he was away from her. She needed him, a silent wall of defense to her back. A place she could run to when she was hurt or sad, or just wanted to be near him. She knew he needed her, too. She loved him, and that was enough.   
  
Relena looked up to the sky, shielding her blue eyes against the sun's bright rays. She was just kidding herself, of course. Heero would not be landing Wing Zero in the field, he would be taking it to whatever hiding place he had for it. Still, it was in her nature to look for him, so she did. After a few minutes of sun blindness, she brought her gaze back down to earth. Heero and the others had gone to stifle an assignation plan before it was pulled off. She, of course, had been its target. And why not? She wanted to bring peace, but instead, she fought a silent war to obtain it while others fought to defend her. It was a never-ending circle that she desperately wanted to break.   
  
Sighing she let her eyes travel down to the meadow grass around her, watching as they rippled in the wind. She had come out here to get away for awhile, maybe to find herself. She hadn't mean to drag her brother and Noin out, too, but they had insisted on it, it seemed like liked the idea of spending some time alone even more than she did. She looked over at them, seeing in their eyes what they didn't say out loud. She smiled slightly, as Noin said something that made her brother laugh. She loved the sound of his laughter, perhaps because it was so rare. Like Heero's.   
  
Bending down, she plucked a tiny purple flower near to the ground and brought it up to look at it in the sunlight. Amazing how such a fragile thing could still grow in the shade of something larger and darker. She held out her palm and let the breeze whisk the tiny flower away to brighter and better places. And then she turned her head towards Heero, drinking in the sight of him like colors to a blind man. His dark hair moved across his face, letting her catch only glimpses of his Prussian blue eyes. But she didn't need to see them to know what they were telling her. It was the same thing that was in hers.  
  
Run to me...  
They met halfway. Relena flung her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Heero's arms came around her waist and he held her tight, as he always did when he came back from one of his missions. He bowed his head over her shoulder and closed his eyes, just feeling for once. She stayed still for him, though she desperately wanted to look into his face, to make sure she could see herself reflected in them. It was a ritual for her. Every time he came back to her, she made sure there was still light in his eyes. It was a personal sign that he had won over whatever eternal battle he was put through the moment he entered Wing Zero's cockpit. Once she felt his arms loosen slightly, she leaned back a little, just enough to see his eyes. They shone at her, those glorious eyes of his, burning with his love for her. She blinked at the intensity of it before letting the whisp of a smile cross her face. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, a soft reminder that she was there, as she always would be. He graced her with one of his mysterious half smiles before pulling her gently against his chest again. She rested peacefully against him, feeling completely safe in the circle of his arms.   
  
"Every time I see it, it amazes me." Noin remarked, watching as Heero held Relena in his arms. "To think that the once cold-hearted soldier melts at just one smile from your sister."  
  
Milliardo arched an eyebrow, but held his peace. He had long ago come to terms with the fact that it was his baby sister that Heero ran to. Relena had told him that she loved the pilot, and what could he say in the face of that love? He couldn't deny it to protect her, as he had wanted to. No, he had to leave his enemy alone, for now. But if he caused Relena one tear...  
  
"Zechs?" Noin asked, close to his ear. He turned silently to look at her, feeling his heart lighten at the sight of her.   
  
"Yes, Noin?"  
  
"Let's leave them alone for awhile. She'll be safe with Heero." Milliardo nodded, and turned back for a last look at the pair, still content in each other's arms. He snorted to himself.   
  
War and Peace.  
  
How would have thought?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
Well, as you can see, complete sappyness, sorry, just had to get it out of my system. Besides, everyone needs some fluff in their life! * grins * Okay, now please review!  
~* twilightshadow *~  



End file.
